Salvation
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid- Sein und Zeit. Que se passe-t-il après le breakdown de Mulder?


Salvation.

&

Sommaire : Mid- Sein Und Zeit. Les conséquences du breakdown de Mulder.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

&&&&&

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Scully le consolait. Le poids de la réalisation de la disparition de sa mère étant trop dur à supporter.

Après un certain temps, elle remarqua qu'il s'était calmé et que ses larmes s'étaient figées.

-Mulder il faut que tu te reposes.

Il acquiesça automatiquement, la laissant le guider à travers l'appartement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la chambre, et elle entreprit de le débarrasser de ses affaires. Une fois qu'il eut quitté sa tenue civile, elle le guida vers le lit.

Il attendit qu'elle ait la main sur la poignée pour, enfin, ouvrir la bouche.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Elle fit celle qui ne comprenait pas.

-Où ça ?

-Au lit Scully.

Elle inspira lentement, s'étant préparée à une requête de la sorte.

-D'accord.

Elle pivota et se dirigea vers son armoire, d'où elle en sorti un t-shirt.

Ce sont des doigts légèrement tremblants qui entrèrent en contact avec les boutons de son chemisier. Elle les déboutonna un à un, puis en écarta les pans.

Elle se raidit subitement, sentant une présence derrière elle.

Mulder.

Elle sentit alors son chemisier glisser le long de ses bras, pour atterrir à ses pieds.

Les lèvres de Mulder se posèrent soudain sur son épaule droite.

Elle frémit légèrement, l'air frais de la chambre n'y étant, évidemment, pour rien.

Il rééditera son geste, donnant à présent son attention à son épaule gauche.

Retenant de justesse un soupir d'aisance, elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit Mulder dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Il lui retira le t-shirt des mains et lui passa.

Les mains de Mulder survolèrent la boucle de sa ceinture mais se firent bien vite arrêter.

-Mulder… je crois que je vais m'occuper de ça.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il valait mieux qu'il retourne au lit, là où elle le rejoindrait.

Elle se défit prestement des ses chaussures et de son pantalon, elle s'arrêta devant lui et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Merci.

Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder, puis se pencha et vint embrasser sa joue.

-Bonne nuit Mulder.

-Bonne nuit Scully.

Elle soupira au bout d'un certain temps, voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

-Mulder détend-toi.

-Je suis détendu.

-Je ne crois pas.

Il lui sourit alors, séducteur, ayant apparemment complètement oublié la douleur qui était sienne.

-Je crois que tu sais ce qui pourrait me détendre.

-Mulder non !

-Pourquoi Scully ?

-Parce que….

Elle soupira, frustrée par sa propre indécision. Le soupir de frustration se transforma bien vite en un soupir appréciateur alors que la main de Mulder glissa sur sa nuque.

-Mulder arrête !

Sa main se figea une seconde pour repartir comme si de rien n'était.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira encore une fois.

-Parce que tu réagis à une situation inhabituelle et stressante. Tu es vulnérable et je refuse de prendre avantage de cette situation.

-Même si je le veux.

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui, même si tu le veux.

Il expira lourdement, presque abattu et laissa retomber la main qui la touchait.

-Mulder essaies de te détendre quand même.

-Je ne _peux_ pas.

Elle se redressa et analysa rapidement la situation.

-Mulder tourne-toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Tourne-toi et allonge-toi.

Il la fixa longuement avant de se décider à obtempérer.

Il se retourna alors complètement et se rallongea. Scully s'installa rapidement sur ses fesses, refusant de donner à son geste une trop grande réflexion.

-Scully !!

-Chut ! Détends-toi.

-Mouais plus facile à dire qu'à faire….

Il allait grommeler quelque chose de plus mais les mains de Scully l'empêcha d'aller plus loin de ses pensées.

-Tu veux que j'arrête peut-être ?

-Surement pas.

Ses mains commencèrent alors leur long travail, elles passèrent de la nuque, aux épaules, au dos, s'arrêtant furtivement aux creux des reins, puis finir par remonter. Un à un les nœuds qui s'étaient formés disparaissaient sous l'agilité des doigts de sa partenaire.

-C'est bon….

Elle sourit en entendant le ton abandonné qu'il employa.

-Oui ça l'est.

Elle continua ainsi pendant un moment, cessant seulement une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'il était totalement détendu et prêt à s'endormir.

Elle eut un bref instant de panique maintenant que le massage était fini mais réussi à reprendre sa position initiale à ses cotés.

-Merci Scully ça fait vraiment du bien.

Elle lui répondit gentiment.

-C'était le but Mulder.

Distraitement elle caressa son torse.

-Scully ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que de temps en temps on pourrait….

-Oui Mulder, de temps en temps. Maintenant tu fermes les yeux et tu essaies de te reposer.

Il la serra contre lui.

-Merci Scully.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et vint placer un baiser à l'emplacement de son cœur, puis reposant sa tête, elle se laissa bercer par ses battements réguliers.

Juste au moment où le sommeil allait la happer, elle sentit Mulder bouger et la serrer davantage contre lui.

Se figeant instantanément, elle comprit vite qu'il était endormi.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de légèreté.

Ce ne serait pas facile, mais ils s'en sortiront, tous les deux.

Elle serait à ses cotés.

Comme toujours.

&&&&&


End file.
